A Happy Beginning
|films = |shorts = |shows = Once Upon a Time |attractions = |games = |albums = Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode (Original Television Soundtrack) |preceded_by = "Emma's Theme" |followed_by = |video = OUAT - 6x20 'A Happy Beginning' Emma, Killian, etc }}"A Happy Beginning" is a song performed by Emma Swan, Hook, Snow White, David Nolan, Regina Mills, Zelena and Henry Mills in ABC's Once Upon a Time musical episode, "The Song in Your Heart". The final song of the episode, it consists of the citizens of Storybrooke, celebrating Emma and Hook's wedding. It also served as a tongue-in-check reference about how the show would soon be having a new beginning the following season. Story Emma Swan and Captain Hook have been wed. Hook is happy for his new wife, telling her that she's finally gotten her own happy ending after helping everyone else get theirs. However, Emma corrects him; this isn't a happy ending. It's quite the opposite; it's a new beginning. The two starts a duet, singing about their lives and love; however, it soon breaks out into a huge number with David, Snow, Regina, Zelena and everyone else joining in and singing about how they can overcome the challenges life gives them. Right as the song reaches the peak of joy, the clock tower rings and signals the beginning of the fourth Dark Curse. Lyrics Emma Swan: Tomorrow is uncertain Who knows what it will bring? Captain Hook: But one thing is for sure, love With you I have everything Emma Swan & Captain Hook: A happily ever after Is the way these stories go Emma Swan: Used to think that's what I wanted But now I finally know There's no storm we can't outrun Captain Hook: We will always find the sun Emma Swan & Captain Hook: Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours Mary Margaret Blanchard: We celebrate together A longtime wish come true David Nolan: What makes it even better Today our story starts anew Regina Mills: Let villains cast their curses Regina Mills & Zelena: We can overcome them all Zelena: If we all stand strong together Henry Mills: There's no way we can fall Everyone: There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours When we're facing endless night Take my hand and join the fight Past the clouds, we'll find the stars A happy beginning now is ours Na na na Na na na Na na na na There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours When we're facing endless night (Facing endless night) Take my hand and join the fight (Come and join the fight) Past the clouds, we'll find the stars (Oh, we'll find the stars) A happy beginning now is ours Trivia * Most of the important secondary characters since season one appear in this number. * When the dwarfs are seen dancing, Dopey is missing and Grumpy is in the lead. * Henry is oddly not dancing with Violet, his girlfriend. * Mr. Gold and Belle are not in attendance (Mr. Gold knocked out Belle and Gideon previously, and he is waiting for the fourth Dark Curse to be cast.) * The song is a subtle message to the audience: a happy ending means the story's over. But a new beginning means the story goes on. Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Once Upon a Time songs Category:Group songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Closing songs Category:Songs